


【诺娜星】救生艇超员时该怎么办

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Experimentation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 非典型哨向哨
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. 白塔

李帝努不知道自己是第几次来这个禁闭室了。按理说白塔从不纵容多次违反规则的哨兵，但李帝努和他的同伴们是不一样的。李帝努是帝国核心科技的实验组成员之一：他和其他十几个孩子是实验对象。目的是通过胚胎期的基因组测序筛选、外加短期的体外培养辅助神经系统的特殊发育创造更有可能成为高级哨兵和向导的下一代。实验结果明确之前白塔不会随意丢弃任何一个样本，所以针对李帝努的最高惩罚也只有禁闭或者额外的体能训练。

李帝努在这里待了太久，连简易弹簧床哪个角落会发出怎样的声响都记得；他明白自己已经养成利用禁闭达到目的的坏习惯，这样一来连惩罚都算不上。李帝努在等待他的救世主罗渽民：罗渽民也是实验对象之一，而且是位向导。他期待罗渽民出现，并非是为了避免暴走。他为了见他就故意让自己被关进来，不过他也没什么底气。上次禁闭——并非出于故意——他明显感受到罗渽民对他态度的转变；但同样是上次——

这时头顶的白噪音短暂地停止了，扩音器里传来管理员无起伏的声音：“你的向导来了。”

严格来说，他不是“我”的向导，却也不是任何人的，李帝努在心里纠正。但他还是有一点紧张，不自觉在弹簧床上正襟危坐等门打开。

门的缝隙里出现穿实验服的罗渽民，他领口裸露的皮肤上甚至有一个电极没摘，手肘内侧隐约有采血留下的味道。

“道英哥竟然真的在采样途中放你出来。”李帝努说。

“他很在意你。”罗渽民说。他站在禁闭室的门侧没有移动。

“ _你_ 很在意我。”李帝努说。他等不及一路跑过去把罗渽民夹在他和门之间。李帝努笑得眼睛眯成一条线，像是想要讨好罗渽民的大型宠物犬一样。

“你没有暴走。”罗渽民点破李帝努的伎俩。

“因为你在这里。”李帝努说。

“为什么？”罗渽民问。

“我需要你。你很久没有给我做精神疏导了，自从上次——”李帝努说。

“那你也没必要装模作样去打人。”罗渽民打断他，他手心里还攥着赶来前从金道英那里随手抓的酒精棉，但他身上紧绷的戒备感已经卸掉了。金道英给他进行每月一次的血样分析时忽然收到李帝努可能会暴走的消息，他被抓进禁闭室前把组里一个年轻向导摁在地上揍。

在床上坐下之后罗渽民把酒精棉丢给李帝努，李帝努却直接拉住罗渽民的手：“我没有装模作样，他该打。他问我要你的联系方式，他想和你——”

“在他和你上床之后？”罗渽民盯着李帝努指节上干掉的血看。李帝努沉默了，他想要保持轻松的交谈氛围，但是罗渽民不给他机会；而且李帝努无法反驳，罗渽民说的是事实。

“开始吧。”罗渽民说，然后他任由李帝努揽着他躺下。李帝努颇为贴心地把靠墙一侧留给罗渽民，他们的身体并排挤在那个小弹簧床上，思维却漂浮在罗渽民空旷的精神图景里。李帝努闭着眼，却好像能“看”到他和罗渽民之间的距离在逐渐扩大；罗渽民是个外在感情丰富的人，精神图景却虚无到单调，毫无个人特征。

“为什么这里什么都没有？”李帝努问。

“因为来这里的人什么都不需要。”罗渽民回答。

“我需要，我需要你。”李帝努说。今天他第二次说这句话，但是好像没有起到任何强调作用。

“不，你需要的是能发泄和放松的地方。你并不需要我。”罗渽民好像微不可闻地叹了口气，但是他的语气依然平和温柔。

“你怎么知道我不需要你。”

“我现在多少岁就认识你多少年。”罗渽民说，他试到李帝努握住了他的手。他不太习惯精神结合时和人有身体接触，可是李帝努是特例。他总是喜欢搞小动作，仗着罗渽民拿他没辙而有恃无恐。

李帝努是特别的，对帝国的实验集团是，对罗渽民尤其是。

罗渽民也是特别的，对帝国的实验集团尤其是，对李帝努却不是。

实验小组里的孩子中首先分化的是李帝努，他不负众望成为高级哨兵；研究组长金道英说因为他等级极高遇到匹配度高的向导的可能很小时还为可能出现的管理问题头痛很久。没想到罗渽民分化为向导时，各种意义上都解决了李帝努的匹配问题。向导罗渽民有结合方向的先天缺陷，理论上无论是精神还是身体都无法形成一对一的永久结合关系。 “外卡[1]”外号由此而来。对于帝国，罗渽民天生的高等级和自由匹配使得失去向导或无法正常匹配的哨兵不会被迫退役。

经过测试罗渽民可以顺利和组里未配对的哨兵们——包括李帝努——精神结合。身体结合方向的研究却没有进展，毕竟本身身体结合就比精神结合更难，金道英也不打算强迫罗渽民和随便什么实验对象亲密接触。实际上罗渽民经历过身体结合，甚至是会出现结合热的高匹配：和李帝努，在这个禁闭室，他们上次在这里见面的时候。

罗渽民不愿意回想，只把精力集中在梳理李帝努的精神丝上。从小一起长大的默契不提，他和李帝努精神结合的次数最多，这样的事情他做起来得心应手。

李帝努醒来时精神疏导已经结束了，罗渽民在他旁边睡着。他总是浅眠。李帝努注意着他呼吸起伏的声音小心翼翼转过头去看他。睡梦中的罗渽民没什么表情，以前的他不是这样的。李帝努想起那个被他打的向导，指关节上细小的裂口有一点疼。罗渽民说的没错，那个可怜的向导确实是他一夜春宵的对象：反正李帝努很难和他人匹配，就在性行为上更加开放，但他以前也不是这样的。没想到那个向导居然问他罗渽民是不是也这么开放，原话是“反正他没法和任何人绑定，肯定很享受结合的感觉吧，说不定和别的向导也可以呢？”

李帝努不知道这句话如何点燃了他的怒火，等他回过神时那个向导已经被他摁在地上打到满脸是血。神志不清时他或许还说了很多遍罗渽民是他的，因为那个向导求饶时是这样重复的。

李帝努看了一会，确认罗渽民呼吸平稳时才翻身完全朝向他。罗渽民把自己塞进了床和墙的交角，胳膊在胸前圈着；向导并不需要接受和哨兵同等强度的体格训练，没有被子的时候罗渽民觉得冷。李帝努轻轻把罗渽民的胳膊抽出来搭上自己的腰，又把他往自己怀里带。罗渽民寻着热源动了动，李帝努满足地抱紧了他。


	2. 外卡

罗渽民睡得并不安稳，这个狭窄的禁闭室从未给他留下好印象。以前他根本想不到他会是禁闭室的常客；他来主要是担心李帝努暴走，几次下来却发现李帝努把禁闭室当成第二宿舍就为了见他。

李帝努是那种尝到甜头就会得寸进尺的人，尤其是在他知道他的室友兼好友罗渽民从分化前就一直喜欢他之后。最开始罗渽民的外卡体制并未引起金道英的重视，他只是按照宿舍分配让他们暂时搭档。拓展训练李帝努选择了箭术，一定要拉上罗渽民，理由是箭术需要极高的专注，他需要罗渽民随时帮他调整；哪怕回到宿舍也要继续精神结合，美名其曰需要放松。罗渽民无法拒绝，以至于在李帝努的顽劣索求里越陷越深。

罗渽民觉得和李帝努纠缠不清他本人需要承担一半责任，却不为他特殊的体质或者他喜欢谁；他错在太早表露心意，于是被李帝努抓住软肋不放。李帝努结合条件正常，迟早会有和他终身匹配的向导出现，在此之前他不过是个短期替代品。一个理论上可以和任何哨兵结合的向导却是个爱而不得的痴情种，真是可笑。

幸好罗渽民很快变得很忙。李帝努和罗渽民仍然同一间宿舍，但是他们私人场合碰面的机会少之又少。金道英在上层的要求下给罗渽民单独增加了多种生理和行为测试，甚至时常带他去白塔里管控严格的退役哨兵区域。罗渽民庆幸他不需要再长时间面对李帝努，但是测试内容并不都很愉快。

李帝努被分给别的向导照看，但是李帝努总觉得这种临时精神结合少了点什么：他们都不像罗渽民。李帝努开始逃避临时精神结合，结果就是时常被“请”到禁闭室做客；罗渽民在短暂的碰面时间警告过他，但是发现这样罗渽民会来为他疏导之后李帝努反而变本加厉。

李帝努频繁寻找艳遇对象大概也是这时候开始的，焦灼感无法完全通过生理欲望发泄，他脑海里开始涌出细小的声音，起先像是耳语，后来越发吵闹。一个月后的拓展训练时李帝努甚至无法稳定地把弓拉开。他过于灵敏的感官变得碍事：各种声响、摩擦、甚至风的触觉都让他分神。接连三箭错失靶心后李帝努忿忿回去坐下，旁边的空位让他的烦躁不安到达顶峰——罗渽民缺席很久了——脑袋里的杂音终于进化为尖叫呐喊。李帝努倒下前终于听清了，那些声音喊的是：罗渽民！

李帝努醒来时正在禁闭室，罗渽民在替他从束缚带中解绑。

“你这个月逃了三次疏导。”罗渽民说。

“他们不是你，不去也罢。”李帝努满不在乎。

“我不是你的向导。”罗渽民说。

“但你也不是别人的向导。”李帝努说。罗渽民看他虽然有些焦虑，却的确没有暴走的迹象，这才松了口气。他准备叩门让管理员放他出去时李帝努拉住了他。

“你还没有给我做疏导，‘外卡’。”李帝努说。听到这个称呼罗渽民的心跳漏跳一拍。最后一次，他想，这是最后一次他纵容李帝努无理取闹的要求。

精神结合开始时李帝努才注意到罗渽民好像已经很累，他的精神图景乱七八糟，经过一些无意义的杂乱场景之后才定格在一片无边际的海里。

海水不冷，水面一直蔓延到李帝努的腰线，他试到脚下根本没有平坦的地面；他浮在水上，觉得像泡澡一样精神舒缓，这样一想身边居然真的飘起一群歪倒着的橡胶鸭子。罗渽民指着其中一个说：“这个是你。你认为自己可以浮起来，所以总是有恃无恐；可是你不知道我见到了什么，那些没有向导辅助而陷入暴走的哨兵们不是你能想象的，我不想你就为了和我使性子而去体验那种感受。如果不主动爬上救生艇的话没有人会救你的。”

“娜娜会伸手把我拉起来吧？”李帝努抓起那只橡胶鸭子往罗渽民的手心里放。

“如果有一天我决定不再这么做了呢？”

“不会有那一天的吧？”李帝努说。他用的是征求肯定答案的语气，神色却是笃定的。出乎意料的是罗渽民没有立刻回答不会，他保持缄默，甚至把手撤了，看着那个橡胶鸭子缓缓下沉。

“我不知道，Jeno。我不知道。我不敢想，这么想了的话可能很快就会动摇，然后想法就会变成现实。”罗渽民说。李帝努睁大了眼睛，他无法想象罗渽民会有一天不爱他。

“你生我的气了吗？”李帝努抱紧了胳膊，他觉得浑身燥热，更显得周围的水冰冷。他更在意罗渽民的心思，罗渽民只在生气的时候这么叫他，也许他是因为生气才会说这种话。

“我不气你，我气我自己。我原本以为为了你我什么都可以做到，可是我没法等到你爱我，更没法让你长教训。是我的错。“罗渽民说。这时水和鸭子都消失了——说教的话讲再多也只是废他口舌——罗渽民开始整理李帝努的精神丝。像往常一样，他拒绝精神结合时有肢体接触。但是李帝努不愿意，他手脚并用缠住罗渽民把他往禁闭室的床上带。罗渽民挣扎无果，干脆平躺着任由他胡来。

“娜娜不是说喜欢我吗？”李帝努看他这幅样子只觉得焦躁的感觉回来了，他露出楚楚可怜的眼神，手上的力气却不小。罗渽民吃痛地哼了一声，却觉得被李帝努接触过的地方开始发烫，他皮肤之下的神经末梢开始兴奋，从轻微的痒、到灼烧一样的疼、再到炽热的对更多接触的渴望。他和李帝努的精神结合尚未结束，这一时刻起李帝努身上枝细末节的东西也开始占据他的注意：呼吸、心跳、欲望；他耳边放大的李帝努喘息的声响、紧贴在一起的胸腔的共鸣，以及他注意到李帝努扩张的瞳孔——想必他的也是一样。

罗渽民搞不懂他的意识到底处于现实还是精神图景，他看不清，天花板好像在打转。

罗渽民的结合热开始了。


	3. 燎原

李帝努花了一点时间才明白罗渽民因为他自作主张动手动脚进入了结合热。让罗渽民额外操心确实是他一贯的恶趣味，但是罗渽民会在他之前出现结合热是李帝努没有料想到的。

“你好热。”李帝努说。即使他俩认识了一辈子，李帝努也从来没有见过罗渽民掉入情热漩涡的样子。

“帮帮我。” 罗渽民显然也没有准备，只知道挺着身子不安分地贴着他乱蹭。罗渽民分化前是个很喜欢撒娇的孩子，有了“外卡”的外号之后他反而收敛了很多；现在他言语间仍有祈求的意味，声音却又低又哑。李帝努意识到尽管罗渽民身上的热量烧得他神志不清，他和李帝努的精神结合却进行得快而完整。李帝努的心跳加速，他和罗渽民精神结合大多数时候都是罗渽民单方面共感他，这是第一次他和罗渽民之间有了双向的感官交流。很快那股热量就过渡到李帝努身上去。他们的欲望一起燃烧起来。

“我是谁？”李帝努问。虽然不会有别的可能，但他还是想用语言确认罗渽民清楚自己在和谁做什么。

“帝努帝努帝努。”罗渽民说。他开始伸手去褪李帝努的衣服，李帝努比他还要急，他刚才可能扯坏了罗渽民的领口，但是他也不太在乎。现在起肢体接触变得自然，他们接吻，互相抚摸。李帝努附在罗渽民身前舔他胸口的红樱，直到充血挺立之后才满足地抬头看他。

“你想怎么做？”李帝努问。但是罗渽民只吱唔着发出几个表示困惑的音节，李帝努干脆自己掌握进程。禁闭室里没有润滑或者安全措施，他先用手让罗渽民射了一次，然后就着他的精液给罗渽民扩张。第一根手指只进去一个指节时罗渽民就开始扭着身子抱怨。

“宝贝，忍忍。”李帝努说。亲密称呼好像让罗渽民放松了一点，但是扩张进程依然缓慢；罗渽民的性器又立起来，迫切地想要释放欲望，后面又疼又涩却让他无法快速到达顶峰。李帝努看他根本不懂怎么享受做爱的样子，咬着他的耳垂问他平时都怎么解决。

“用手。”罗渽民气喘吁吁拉住李帝努空下来的另一只手帮自己撸。

“你没有和别人——”李帝努听到他是第一次时下手没有轻重，逼得罗渽民一挺身一脑门磕上李帝努的下巴。

“没，要做就快点——”罗渽民很少对李帝努疾言厉色，李帝努拿他没辙，只能将就着用自己的前液和唾沫做润滑，慢慢地顶了进去。起先并不好受，罗渽民一直喊痛，对着李帝努的胸口又抓又咬。罗渽民指甲划过的地方有一点发热，可能留下了痕迹。李帝努被他堵得难受，只好一直“宝贝”“娜娜”地哄罗渽民放松。过了一会他终于可以自由进出，李帝努扣住罗渽民的手腕开始快速挺进。

有了精神结合的默契李帝努很容易就找到罗渽民的敏感地带，罗渽民腰以下又酸又麻，手又被钳着，只好黏糊糊地大声喊叫，在李帝努天生灵敏的感官里听来简直像过电一样刺激；李帝努的高潮来得快，他抽出自己的性器时精液混着一点点血淌到罗渽民大腿根上。

下次，下次会准备齐全，不会让你难受的，李帝努想。他脑子里只有尚未退潮的快感，也没有首先思考还会不会有下次，反正罗渽民舍不得一直拒绝他；李帝努从未从其他向导或者性伴侣身上获得这样的愉快享受，他甚至有一点后悔没有早点和罗渽民尝试这样的事。他抱紧了罗渽民和他接吻，在呼吸间隙喘息着说：“你好棒。娜娜最棒了。”

罗渽民的身子猛地绷紧了，他睁着一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛和李帝努对视，却好像根本看不见他的存在。很快罗渽民颤抖起来，一簇簇眼泪从他的眼角滑下来，李帝努看得出他的理智仍想抵抗脆弱流露，可是罗渽民最终能做到的就只有咬住下唇尽量不发出声响。

李帝努从未见过他流这么多眼泪，他手忙脚乱去擦，又把罗渽民抱起来哄他。李帝努听其他哨兵们说结合只是一个手段，借由生理达到心意相通才是最终目的。他和以前诸多的性伴侣确实只是为了追逐原始欲望，可是即便现在他比任何时候都接近真正意义上的结合，李帝努还是看不透罗渽民。

看到罗渽民这个样子李帝努觉得难过——他们之间的精神结合还在，一定程度上他的心情是罗渽民意识的映射——罗渽民的精神图景里只有汹涌的热量，那是罗渽民长久以来压抑着的感情。像火，像烧熔的铅[1]，在李帝努胸口留下灼烧般的痛苦，实际却没有留下丝毫痕迹。罗渽民在梦里也不舍得伤害他。

李帝努尝试从热源中心找到罗渽民的意识，但是他无法前进，甚至明显受到了阻碍。李帝努一个激灵，他提早从结合热中清醒过来。罗渽民第一次主动抗拒他。

李帝努不知道该怎么办，他成熟的性经验完全派不上用场；他害怕继续会让罗渽民受不了，又完全不想放开他。李帝努身上粘腻的汗带走一些热量，他打了个冷颤，很快意识到罗渽民勃起的阴茎还顶在他身子一侧。

“对不起，对不起，很快就好。”李帝努不知道他到底是在为什么道歉，却执拗地觉得他应该在某些方面给罗渽民补偿。李帝努平时连和别人做爱都像个斗士，此刻他要赢回自尊。他草草给自己扩张，期间偶尔给罗渽民一点宽慰的爱抚。罗渽民显然已经在欲望里放弃挣扎，任由李帝努把他拉起来靠墙坐着；李帝努扶着他的肩一点点坐到他阴茎上去，感受到饱胀的撕裂感和一点刺痛。李帝努并非是第一次这么做，但他平时绝不在性事上让自己吃亏。他只是想受罗渽民刚才承受的，罗渽民的疼是因为他，享受也该是因为他。

勉强坐稳之后他扣着罗渽民的肩上下动起来。罗渽民的胳膊圈在他腰后，手指摸过他不明显的棘突[2]，再向上到达他的肩背肌肉。罗渽民即使在向导里也属于更加纤细的那种，基础体能训练锻炼出的肌肉隐藏在皮肤之下，他显然很喜欢——甚至有点羡慕——李帝努比他稍显发达的体格。哨兵和向导的一切训练都应当以战争预备为核心目的，但是李帝努不介意顺便看起来更有型——他想起罗渽民在实验小组的测试对象里也属于很受欢迎的类型——这样他们就不会一直盯着罗渽民看了。

李帝努索性抓着罗渽民的手往自己身上放，摸到一处就给罗渽民讲这是他专门做了怎样的训练得来的，末了他说：“下次单独做给你看。”

李帝努通过精神结合短暂地感受到罗渽民的神经一跳，他有点自得。罗渽民托住李帝努的后脑去亲吻他的喉结，下意识把腿架起来往上顶，李帝努呻吟时带起的震动被他一起咽了下去。罗渽民的嘴唇从李帝努颈窝离开，李帝努在湿润触觉之下同时感受到一串呜咽、呻吟和含糊不清的话。

“娜娜，你还生不生我的气？夸夸我，好不好？”李帝努问。

“我…你…我好喜欢你啊。”罗渽民难得用他小时候撒娇一样的声音和李帝努说话——他分化之后甚至连表白的话也很少和李帝努说了——这大概是他掏心掏肺才能说得出的“夸奖”，他垂着眼睛甚至没胆量看李帝努接不接受。李帝努没有回答，他亲亲罗渽民的额头。

罗渽民最后是射在李帝努手上的，他没什么体力，很快就睡着了。禁闭室里没有清洗用的工具，李帝努只能用水把地上随便谁的衣服打湿了囫囵给他俩清理一下。快要睡着时他隐约听见罗渽民的叹息，醒来以后想确认他的状况认时罗渽民已经不见了——

李帝努从梦里惊醒，幸好身边还有罗渽民平稳的呼吸。他深呼吸几次，告诫自己罗渽民不会抛下自己不管，但是上次他确实是趁着李帝努睡着时悄悄离开，简直是逃跑。那之后李帝努见到的第一个人是管理员，他被提早放了出来，理由是罗渽民向金道英汇报过他们各自的结合热；管理员的眼神颇为揶揄，罗渽民穿着不齐整的脏衣服早早离开时大概受了更多不怀好意的打量。

李帝努在黑暗中看着仍在睡梦中的罗渽民。自从身体结合之后这是他们第一次再见，金道英给罗渽民增加的莫名其妙的测试越来越多了，他看起来比上次还要疲惫。李帝努当然知道自己这样会给罗渽民以及金道英添麻烦；但至少现在在他怀里罗渽民能好好休息一下。

到现在罗渽民好像都不知道李帝努是清醒地和他做爱的。

这样也没关系，李帝努想，他总有一天会和罗渽民解释清楚。既然这次罗渽民在测试途中来找他，也没有提早离开，李帝努觉得他的自尊战役已经赢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 化用雨果《巴黎圣母院》，原句是“要是你能知道我对你的爱情是怎么回事，那是火，是烧熔的铅，是一千把插在我心上的刀子啊！”  
> [2] 脊椎背部的隆起，就是我们摸后背脊椎时实际会摸到的部分。


	4. 星星

不出所料的，罗渽民天一亮就被金道英叫回去继续采样。接下来的几周李帝努倒是时常见到罗渽民，他依然早出晚归缺席拓展训练，但是李帝努每天晚上会刻意在他们宿舍的公共区域等他回来。他意识到既然罗渽民对自己想见他的需求有求必应，他也根本没必要每次都把自己折腾进禁闭室。

“我会等你回来，不然我也不会去睡觉的。”罗渽民连续三天凌晨四点回来之后李帝努说。罗渽民非常疲惫，看他面部肌肉的动作似乎是连翻白眼的力气也没有，不过接下来的几天他回来的时间确实逐渐提早了。但是他似乎拒绝和李帝努有直接的交流，包括眼神，总是无视沙发上的李帝努径直在黑暗中缓慢移动回去。起先李帝努以为他是不想看到自己，于是也没有主动去开灯；但很快李帝努意识到罗渽民是不想被他看到。

李帝努庆幸自己仍有其他感官确认罗渽民的状况，他原本闭着眼在沙发上假寐，接着他听见宿舍门打开的声音以及罗渽民有些拖沓的脚步声。一段距离以外的黑暗中他只看得到罗渽民肩膀的模糊轮廓，他身上仍然带着金道英实验室里莫名其妙的化学制剂的味道。李帝努故意在沙发上长叹一声表示自己的存在，但是罗渽民置若罔闻。他走得很慢，尽管对这个宿舍的布置了然于胸；接着李帝努听见一声不轻不重的闷响，罗渽民身形的影子消失在家具之后。他好像是摔倒了。

李帝努依然没有替罗渽民开灯的意思，但是过了几分钟他也没有听见罗渽民从地上爬起来。李帝努终于从沙发上起身小心翼翼移动过去，看到罗渽民只是趴在他摔倒的地方不再动弹。李帝努快速把他的身子捞了起来，肢体接触的瞬间他才发现罗渽民身子很热——比起结合热更接近发烧——指尖的战栗根本控制不住。

“渽民？娜娜？罗渽民？”李帝努拍拍罗渽民的脸。罗渽民没有回答，他看起来非常憔悴，眉头锁在一起。李帝努把他抱到沙发上去，罗渽民一直都没有睁眼，但是他拉住了李帝努。

“我需要你。”罗渽民轻声说。如果不是罗渽民的状态看起来真的很糟糕，李帝努几乎就要笑出来；罗渽民很少透露对他的依赖，李帝努的自尊开始膨胀；他挤到罗渽民身边去，哄他建立精神结合。听到“精神结合”几个字时罗渽民的睫毛抖了抖。

“娜娜，我需要你。”李帝努说，这简直要成为让罗渽民做任何他想的事情的咒语。李帝努开始好奇金道英到底在用罗渽民做什么样的实验，但是眼下最重要的事情是让罗渽民摆脱这种可怕的倦态。精神结合开始之后李帝努什么都没有做，就只是趴在他身上强迫他休息；罗渽民的意识比以往更难接近，不过精神结合之下他更容易感受到李帝努的自主神经活动[1]。很快罗渽民被李帝努平缓的呼吸和心跳感染，他们一起睡着了。

李帝努醒来时罗渽民正在小心翼翼从他身子底下爬起来，想要不被李帝努发现的尝试显然已经失败，罗渽民干脆推开了李帝努。他看起来清醒了很多，却对昨晚发生的事丝毫没有印象；李帝努不肯轻易放他离开，干脆扯着罗渽民的手腕把他拽回自己怀里。他们在沙发上的位置翻转过来。

“你和道英哥最近到底在做什么？”李帝努问，他的手收紧了。

“没什么特别的。”罗渽民挣扎无果，李帝努圈在他腰上的手臂用力到他觉得疼，肌肉紧绷时连静脉的纹路都试得到。

“你昨天晚上说你需要我。”李帝努直接搬出了杀手锏。罗渽民一愣。

“你可以现在和我解释清楚，也可以直接带我一起去。”李帝努接着说。

“为什么？”罗渽民的提问是从齿间挤出来的。

“因为你需要我。”李帝努倒是笑得很轻松，他知道罗渽民会妥协。

跟随罗渽民来到金道英负责的实验机构的深处之后李帝努第一次见到失控的哨兵。这里每一个房间都是狭窄而封闭的，根本就是牢笼。罗渽民熟练地领着他经过一排这样的房间，似乎对走廊两侧传来的惨叫或者嘶吼声置若罔闻。金道英在一处更空旷的实验区域，钢化玻璃圈出的中央实验区域有多种仪器进行严格监测，毫无隐私可言。

白色灯光中心瑟缩着一个人影，李帝努意识到那是个等级很高的哨兵：曾经是。那个可怜虫甚至比他和罗渽民的年纪还要小，束腹带将他的双手交叉着钳至肩膀，那里隐约可以看到指甲留下的新旧抓痕。

金道英看到李帝努也没有很惊讶，他似乎打算用这个机会顺便教育李帝努逃避临时精神结合的后果。他说这个哨兵曾经有过终身匹配的向导伴侣，表现出色，只可惜他的向导在一场极其严峻的战役中战死。帝国不愿放弃高等级的哨兵，却一直没有找到能在匹配程度上接近他原本配偶的向导，可怜的年轻哨兵耗尽了理智，就成了这幅模样。

李帝努站在远处瞧那个被命运作弄的孩子，他原本以为后者失去理智就像发条玩偶失去动力来源，却不想那个哨兵仍在束缚带允许的范围里活动，甚至嘴里振振有词。李帝努接近了钢化玻璃，注意到那个哨兵脸上的神色变幻莫测，但每一个都是真实的。他同时注意到那个可怜虫的名字，他的胸章好像和他从战场上一起死里逃生，干涸的血迹之下他看清了那几个字：朴志晟。

原来这才是失去向导疏导之后的样子，朴志晟像是在记忆里走丢了。李帝努这才被迟来的害怕慑住，他下意识转过去看罗渽民，想起他的警告：如果不主动爬上救生艇的话没有人会救你的。朴志晟即将在苦涩的情感潮水里溺毙，这是他最后的挣扎。李帝努紧接着就明白了金道英需要罗渽民参与的理由。

罗渽民也接近了朴志晟所在的中心区域，经过双重封锁的唯一通路走到朴志晟身边去。

“星星？”罗渽民在朴志晟身侧坐下，朴志晟似乎听懂了，睁着一双无神的眼睛冲声源看。罗渽民依然保留不在精神结合期间有直接肢体接触的习惯，但是李帝努注意到他和朴志晟的距离比他和别人近了很多。罗渽民选择一个背对李帝努的位置，李帝努隐约能通过玻璃的反射看到他的表情。罗渽民整体的表情隐忍而克制，可是眼睛里却好像染上了朴志晟眼里的麻木感。

“你知道要如何和失控的哨兵建立结合吗？”金道英忽然对李帝努问，李帝努甚至没有回头看他，他就自顾自地讲了下去，“建立共感需要用痛苦换痛苦、用快乐换快乐。”

李帝努眉心一紧，他终于转过去看金道英。金道英继续说：“志晟现在的样子只能被动接受渽民的意识，他感受不到额外的情感；至于渽民，他要做的就是重新梳理志晟纠缠起的精神丝，相当于作为朴志晟在他的记忆里活一遍。生理上的伤痛不提，他要承受的是两个人心碎的重量。”

“为什么是他？为什么要做这些？”李帝努眉毛一挑。

“渽民是特别的。”金道英说，“他现在的付出是为了拯救未来的无数人。所以，帝努，不要给他增加负担了。一旦心理负荷超过他的承受能力，渽民的情况只会比现在的志晟更糟；帝国不想看到失败，我经不起，罗渽民更经不起。”

李帝努攥紧了拳头没有反驳，金道英的说辞是合理的，但是有什么更深层、更基本的东西让他恐慌。但是他的思绪被打断了，朴志晟忽然进入暴走，直接将束缚带扯断朝着罗渽民攻过来。罗渽民通过对讲大喊说他们已经进行到朴志晟的向导阵亡的部分。朴志晟的暴走来得猝不及防，一瞬间连金道英都吓了一跳，但是他很快反应过来，指示罗渽民暂缓精神结合优先控制朴志晟的行为。

朴志晟以前的拓展训练是体术，出手快准狠，罗渽民根本招架不住。罗渽民快速瞟向他时李帝努已经决定出手，他的优势在于力气大，而且出乎朴志晟意料。李帝努直接反扣住朴志晟的肩膀，罗渽民在朴志晟膝盖后侧施了一点巧劲之后他们两个合力把朴志晟整个身子压到地上。

罗渽民恢复了精神结合。李帝努不知道罗渽民到底在受朴志晟影响的精神图景里看到了什么，他眼睛里长久以来的麻木似乎终于碎掉了一点；罗渽民的神色依然节制，李帝努却久违地在那双疲倦的瞳仁里看到一丝光亮。

他为我疏导时也会露出这种悲悯的神色吗？李帝努想。虽然他一直说和罗渽民做精神结合是因为他需要罗渽民，但因为罗渽民对他无限纵容，这样的发言也只显现出李帝努在罗渽民心中的优越地位。

我不能被他可怜，李帝努想。

李帝努看着罗渽民分了神，没留意就被挣扎的朴志晟捶中了脸。幸好朴志晟很快就平静下来。罗渽民长舒一口气，看来他和朴志晟之间的精神结合已经结束。朴志晟没什么反应，李帝努几乎以为他晕了过去，就松开了他。这时朴志晟又重新站了起来，歪歪扭扭的，但是他好像终于找回了理智。他踉跄着摔进罗渽民怀里，眼泪流个不停。听到罗渽民再一次宽慰地喊他“星星”之后他抓紧了罗渽民的衣襟在他怀里哀嚎，像极了被驱逐的年轻孤狼找到新家。

李帝努仍在罗渽民身后喘息，他颧骨上被朴志晟打过的地方开始发烫；他想要罗渽民分一点精力给他，可他挤不出眼泪，甚至不知道自己到底是何滋味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 自主神经系统(autonomous nervous system)是周围神经系统（即大脑和脊髓之外的神经网络）中不受主观意志控制的部分，比如体内各器官的平滑肌、心肌和纤体的工作。其中的副交感神经系统(parasympathetic nervous system)负责调节身体休息时的基础活动，比如瞳孔缩小、心跳减速、唾液泪液分泌增加、皮肤血管舒张，和交感神经系统(sympathetic nervous system)的调节作用通常相反。顺便一提男性外生殖器勃起受副交感神经系统控制，但是射精行为本身受交感神经系统控制。


	5. 白夜

李帝努以为朴志晟恢复理智之后金道英的实验就可以告一段落，没想到朴志晟居然直接搬进了他们宿舍。是金道英的命令，他认为朴志晟的状况还不稳定，随时有可能回到之前的样子，所以罗渽民仍需要花很多心思监控他的状态。这个决定执行极快，李帝努收到通知的当天罗渽民的房间已经换成了上下两层的双人床。

李帝努说不上来理由，但是他一见到朴志晟就觉得不痛快。朴志晟暴走时变化扭曲的脸让他记忆深刻，同为哨兵他终于有了自我危机意识，甚至没有再逃避临时结合；同时他又想起罗渽民的警告。罗渽民确实非常在意他，之前甚至因为李帝努玩世不恭的态度生他的气。

李帝努不知道现在罗渽民会不会为他的转变消气，甚至为他感到骄傲；回归正常的临时结合之后李帝努的训练成果有了很大程度的提升，尤其是拓展训练。但是罗渽民不在，庆祝也没了意思。

拓展训练期间罗渽民跟着朴志晟去上了体术课。罗渽民虽然没有专攻体术，但是多年基础训练的底子还在，而朴志晟因为负伤和暴走需要花一些时间重新调整。

“啊，哥我好累哦，今天可不可以在你床上睡？”朴志晟进了房间之后直接扑倒在罗渽民的下铺。

“去洗澡。”罗渽民一边摘自己关节处的护具一边踢踢他的小腿。

“那就是可以咯！”朴志晟坐起来。罗渽民本来颇为无奈地看他使小孩子脾气，一转头就看见李帝努面无表情地站在门外看他们两个。罗渽民的笑容停滞了一下，然后他转回去对朴志晟说：“只有今天。”

朴志晟欢呼着跳起来去洗澡了，他穿过罗渽民和李帝努时似乎完全不在意这两个人之间暗流涌动的眼神。罗渽民收起了他的笑容，李帝努沉默地看了他一会，然后就离开了。

熄灯之后朴志晟和罗渽民并排躺在罗渽民小而窄的床上，他们一侧的胳膊贴在一起。朴志晟觉得有一点热。

“虽然感觉认识你很久了，但现在好像是咱们第一次普通地交流。”罗渽民说，“甚至都没有做个自我介绍：我是罗渽民，是个…不太普通的向导。”

“我是朴志晟，是个不太普通的哨兵；我…他们叫我星星。”朴志晟有点不好意思，诚惶诚恐地想要坐起来。罗渽民伸手按住了他，同时转过来朝向朴志晟。

“星星是你从前的向导对你的称呼吧，我不想打扰你怀念他。”罗渽民说。

“没关系！哥对我来说，也很重要…或许比我的过去还要重要。应该是我来问，如果哥不嫌弃我的话，希望哥这么叫我。”朴志晟解释时几乎要红了脸。

“我很愧疚，帮你整理精神丝的时候不得不探查你的记忆。我总觉得这样侵犯了你的隐私，但同时我很羡慕你和你的向导，你们互相是很好的伴侣。”罗渽民说。

“我才是，给哥添了大麻烦，哥还不得不共享记忆给我。哥和帝努哥——”

“精神疏导的时候‘你’到底是什么感受？”罗渽民打断他。

“像精神分析[1]一样，在无法对哥产生干扰的距离以外看哥的经历、或者哥经历我以前的经历。有点像看电影，但是即使再活一遍我自己的回忆我也没什么情感上的波澜，我的意识大概和我的心脱节了。”朴志晟盯着头顶上铺的床板说。

“那我大概就是带着你的心去找你的意识吧，感觉有点像童话故事，披襟斩棘的王子带着解药。”罗渽民轻轻一笑。

“一定很辛苦吧，真的很对不起哥。” 朴志晟觉得自己的脸可能更红了，羞愧的热量一直烧到他的耳尖。

“虽然确实很辛苦，但是那些日子已经过去了；而且你已经恢复了，我觉得是值得的。”罗渽民隔着被子拍拍朴志晟手臂大概的位置安慰他。

“我总觉得不管我做什么，大概都没法还上我欠哥的。”朴志晟深深明白罗渽民的压力远不是几句话讲得完的。哪怕等级再高，暴走以后的哨兵在白塔的管理层看来也已经是即将被吃掉的棋子；记录上暴走的朴志晟已经是死人一个，生理上的凋亡不过是既定结局，但是罗渽民救了他。在谁也不知道结果如何时还能相信生命胜过死亡并坚持下去，大概需要很多力量、很多傲气，以及很多爱[2]。

“你不需要做任何事，不要因为我们是搭档就有任何你需要为我付出的压力。我不会代替任何人在你心里的位置，只是在履行职责；你不介意的话我们也可以是朋友。我不是你的向导，虽然也不是任何人的。”

“可是哥付出了那么多，不会想要收获同样的感情回报吗？”朴志晟接受的是向导和哨兵结合后终身匹配的普世价值教育，有些无法理解。

“没关系，我和很多哨兵精神结合都不是出于情感因素，得不到感情的回应是很正常的事情。更何况，和我尝试过结合的人都不爱我。”

“帝努哥他也——”

“他做任何事，都和他是否喜欢我没有关系，只是因为他知道我喜欢他。”

对话到此戛然而止了，朴志晟错过了转移话题的机会。罗渽民安静下去，好像久违地可以睡个好觉，他不自觉地侧着身子动了动好给朴志晟腾出更多空间。罗渽民带给他熟悉的安心感，尽管他和他以前的配偶是完全不同的人。他从前的配偶是那种和战争与暴力丝毫搭不上边的人，甚至会在宿舍里偷偷藏书看；朴志晟觉得无趣，他的配偶就念给他听哄他睡觉。

朴志晟也闭上了眼睛，尽管记忆因为暴走出现了断层，但他确实久违地觉得放松。快睡觉前他隐约想起从前的向导念给他的句子，脑海里播放的却是罗渽民的声音：“我恐惧长久的孤独，害怕心绪的各种细微、羞涩和热切的波动，害怕那常常泛起的爱的柔情[3]。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 弗洛伊德派的精神分析疏导中一个非常重要的元素就是沙发（尽管他最早使用的家具是个床）：受试者躺在沙发上讲述任何想得到的东西，精神分析师在其视野之外进行记录和分析；其目的是创造一个足够私人化、受试者不受精神分析师影响的环境以促进潜意识的交流。  
> [2] 化用西蒙娜·德·波伏娃，原句是：需要很多力量，很多傲气，或者很多爱，才能相信人的行动是有价值的，相信生命胜过死亡。  
> [3] 出自赫尔曼·黑塞《彷徨少年时》。顺便一提这本书收了不少弗洛伊德派精神分析的影响。


	6. 催化

李帝努三天没有回宿舍。

白塔内没有酒店一类的场所，他和别人一夜春宵只能在各自的宿舍，以前罗渽民很少回去的时候他也只在极少数场合下会带人回自己宿舍去。他心情矛盾，虽然罗渽民从来不会说什么、做什么来打断他，但是一旦罗渽民出现，李帝努就再没有勾搭艳遇对象的兴致。这其中的多数人被罗渽民打断又被李帝努冷处理之后再也不会联系他，但是也有少数人拿这件事打趣李帝努：“你根本就是专门带人回去给他看。”

以前李帝努不置可否，现在他却短暂地有了孩子气的报复心理，却也知道这么做毫无意义。他不想承认仅仅是罗渽民和朴志晟日常相处就让他烦躁得要疯掉，干脆逃避回宿舍的机会；单纯追求生理上的发泄好像也没了意思。

几天以后他在弓箭场上见到罗渽民，他回来参加拓展训练了。不过李帝努还没来得及告诉罗渽民他状态稳定之后的进展，就看到朴志晟也在。朴志晟几乎没有做过射箭方面的训练，罗渽民在他身后手把手教他。李帝努在旁边看了一会，干脆上前用自己的身子把他们两个隔开。他对朴志晟说自己更擅长弓箭所以有什么事情都来问他，态度却是非常不欢迎的样子。

朴志晟显然是听出他语气不善，却还是笑着请他多多指教。朴志晟的反击在拓展训练之后，说他以前参与的是体术的练习，不过中断了很久，想和李帝努切磋。他复制了李帝努的语气，下战书的意味不言而喻；他们两个都知道这场斗争幼稚到可笑，李帝努却没有理由拒绝。

“上次被哥打倒是因为渽民哥，这次我会尽全力的。”带好护具之后朴志晟说。他指的显然是暴走期间李帝努和罗渽民合力控制他的事情。李帝努只点点头。

朴志晟很快便收敛笑容朝李帝努出手，缺席训练让他在力道上有点欠缺，但是动作却比他暴走期间更快、更冷静克制；李帝努的攻击都被他轻松拦下了，他反击得当、以退为进。

几个回合之后谁也没有占到优势，李帝努不敢再掉以轻心。朴志晟却显然走神了，他用手掌包着李帝努攻过来的拳头时仅仅做了格挡，甚至直接用眼神暗示李帝努停手。李帝努用余光扫一眼朴志晟视线看过的方向，拳头顶着他做阻拦动作的手几乎要撞上他的脸时才堪堪停住。不知道什么时候起罗渽民就在一旁饶有兴致地看着他们。

“怎么不继续了？”罗渽民一挑眉毛。他的语气很轻松，甚至像是在开玩笑，但是朴志晟已经乖乖收了架势。罗渽民大概猜出这场比赛是朴志晟提出的，他首先问了朴志晟几个特殊攻击动作的诀窍，又点拨他如何快速应对李帝努技术上的弱项。罗渽民在被李帝努拉着参加弓箭训练以前做的是体术，前一阵子也和朴志晟一起训练，显然进步很大，又对朴志晟的能力有不少了解。朴志晟听话地点头，拉着罗渽民的胳膊快速做了演示。

罗渽民推着朴志晟去洗澡，才转去看李帝努。李帝努这才露出可怜的神色往他身边凑，他期待罗渽民也指点一下他。然而罗渽民什么都没说，就只是盯着他看，对他无声的评价好像只有“幼稚”。

“去洗澡吧。”罗渽民说。李帝努不紧不慢跟上他，真的到了更衣室他又觉得心虚，果然罗渽民瞥了一眼他作战服之下艳遇对象留下的痕迹后就转过去不再看他。

李帝努走进淋浴的隔间，把水龙头打开做个样子偷偷听外面的动静。朴志晟洗完澡缠着罗渽民帮他上药，罗渽民就故意逗他玩。他们的笑声溜进李帝努耳朵，他干脆把水龙头拧得更大；水流声大概遮掩了外面的声音。

李帝努想起分化以前他和罗渽民也是这样互相帮忙。他想起罗渽民的手指带着清淤的药膏在他皮肤上游走的感觉：他的动作大部分时间是轻柔的，指尖纹路在李帝努的皮肤表面带出最轻微的感受；他会揉搓李帝努酸涩紧绷的肌肉，经过淤青时会恰到好处地额外施加力道，药剂会在摩擦下生出热量。那种热量仿佛被唤醒了，沿着热水的痕迹快速穿行于他皮肤之下。

李帝努此刻恨透了他敏锐的感官，他可以闭上眼、捂住耳朵，但是他不能关掉触觉甚至是对触感的想象。热水已经用完了，冷水激得他肌肉紧张牙齿打颤，然而想象中罗渽民的触碰让李帝努上瘾。他紧接着想起在禁闭室身体结合的夜晚。结合热中的罗渽民更加无拘束，他会挠李帝努的胸口和后背，手指几乎要陷进李帝努的肩颈肌肉。

李帝努不愿离开，但是很快外面有人敲门，是罗渽民：“你洗了很久。”

李帝努关掉淋浴直接把门打开，罗渽民已经穿戴整齐，甚至头发也快干了。看到浑身依然湿淋淋的李帝努他目不斜视，直接把毛巾丢给他就要转身离开。李帝努胡乱抹了抹之后赶紧跟上他，他仍然没有摆脱脑袋里的胡思乱想，拉着罗渽民的手腕就要把他往怀里带。罗渽民没有推开李帝努，也没有主动抱他，任由李帝努把冷水蹭到他身上去。

”陪陪我，好不好？”李帝努说。他很少真诚地征求罗渽民的意见，看上去是做好了被拒绝的准备。

“把衣服穿好。”罗渽民回答。然后他在更衣室的长椅上等李帝努收拾干净，李帝努确认自己身上的冷气散尽了才靠近罗渽民。罗渽民已经熟稔地打开精神图景准备结合，但是李帝努打断了他。

“只要抱抱我就好，我不想你…太累。”李帝努说。罗渽民有些惊讶，但他任凭李帝努蜷缩起来把自己塞进罗渽民怀里去。缺少精神结合他们各自陷入了自己的思绪。

过了一会罗渽民拍拍李帝努的肩想要从他的怀抱里挣脱出来。李帝努不肯。罗渽民说他们不能在更衣室待很久，起身时顺便捞起了长椅下的什么东西。

李帝努看到那是朴志晟的胸章，并非是在金道英实验室里看到的和朴志晟出生入死、沾着血的那个。

“冒失鬼。”罗渽民无奈道，他又向李帝努解释说朴志晟康复后收到了写着新的系统身份序列的胸章，虽然旧的也没收回去。回到宿舍以后他甚至找出那个旧的给李帝努看，然后把两个胸章一起放回朴志晟的抽屉里去。这出乎李帝努意料，胸章本身并非不能替换，甚至也很可能在战场上遗失；但是胸章上的序列却是代表白塔内士兵的官方身份证件，一个人并不能同时拥有两个。李帝努默默把朴志晟的两个序列背了下来，他有一点好奇。


	7. 豹变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:我本人对于胚胎基因工程的态度是这是科技进步不可逆转的大势所趋。这个故事和现实无关，但是鉴于已经发生的前车之鉴（技术和伦理细节解释on request），作为专业相关人士我必须强调（1）科技本身没有对错好坏，用法在于人；（2）人体试验的掣肘在于伦理规范、实际效果和安全问题。关于科技发展和政治与社会问题的冲突我的观点和霍金的书Brief Answers to the Big Questions观点类似。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脚注有一定学术背景，可以不看

李帝努一脚踢开金道英办公室的门时表情不善，但是金道英也只短暂地露出惊讶的表情。

“我以为你重新接受临时结合以后会变得更有礼貌一点。”金道英把笔放下。李帝努没有答话，他把手里攥着的一摞纸丢到金道英面前去。金道英只看一眼就知道那是他胚胎实验的企划书和进程报告。

“你最初的人类实验伦理许可到我们全部分化就结束了，组里最后一个分化的是娜——罗渽民。接下来你虽然提出了‘外卡’相关的后续实验，但是朴志晟——暴走的朴志晟——并不在新的伦理许可里，在白塔的系统里他还是死人一个；不过新的伦理许可里补充的‘朴志晟’倒是和他长得很像。道英哥，你能不能给我解释一下这个‘朴志晟’是哪里来的？”李帝努说。

“这个世界上同名同姓的人也不少。”金道英转了转笔。李帝努知道金道英一直是个非常擅长隐藏情绪的人，凭他的年龄在研究部门获得如此地位完全可以说是平步青云；和他对峙不会是简单的事，但是李帝努没有别的选择。他决定复制金道英的态度，这将是耐心的比赛。于是李帝努用两只手撑着金道英的办公桌居高临下地和他对视。

过了一会金道英叹了口气，他放弃和李帝努大眼瞪小眼，从抽屉里抽出一本笔记本。在白塔要求数据全面电子化的时代还有人用纸笔做实验记录让李帝努有些惊讶，但是他很快意识到那里面记录着不能公开的东西。这正是他想看到的：证据。

金道英翻开最前面几页，指出一串小分子有机物给李帝努讲它们对神经系统发育的作用，其中两三种被红笔圈了起来。

“哨兵和向导，本质上是一种神经系统功能获得[1]的两种表现[2]。我筛选了基因组中几个相关基因表现较好的——就是你们——之后通过这些药物辅助来增强这种可能。可是到现在我们都不知道哨兵和向导发育过程的区别以及如何产生结合。所以我——”金道英翻了一页，上面的数字全部按照单双数分了组，“提前把各自可能会分化成哨兵和向导的胚胎进行了理论上的配对测试。组内的最高匹配就成了后来的室友。”

“也就是说——”李帝努睁大了眼睛。

“他原本很有可能会是你的向导。”金道英说。“他”是谁不言而喻。

“可能？”李帝努紧张起来。

“结合并不仅仅是生理意义上，重要的还有情感和性格的匹配程度。这些匹配可能也不过是数字，并不能保证任何结合；不过看目前其他组合的数据，准确程度可以达到60%。”金道英忽然提笔在笔记本的边角写下了什么，他显然对这个百分数不够满意，无时无刻都在思考可以改进算法的方式。

“那么为什么？”李帝努急于找出一个答案。罗渽民原本是属于他的。

“我承认，渽民出现这种体质是人为失误，是我在添加药物的时候犯了错。”金道英的语气有些犹豫，显然让他接受自己的失败是件困难的事，“按照伦理要求我原本应该直接终止那个胚胎的发育。不过那种药物剂量理论上会直接导致胚胎死亡，所以我想要尽可能在时间上延长保留样本的机会，没想到那个胚胎活下来了，这个时候已经不能终止其发育。”

李帝努听得心惊胆战，他不知道是不是该庆幸“罗渽民”的存在没有从最开始就被抹杀掉。

“至于‘外卡’的体质确实是个无法预料的意外结果，他的存在确实填补了很多理论漏洞。渽民很配合，他知道自己的能力会派得上大用场；我很感激，我估计志晟也是一样。”金道英接着说。

“这么做根本不道德！如果白塔上层知道你实际上在进行的实验——”李帝努猛地拍上金道英的桌子。

“我没有后悔的余地了，甚至我连事情败露之后会发生什么都知道的一清二楚。但是我需要这些数据，你不会明白这些研究结果对我、对白塔、对未来有多重要。而且就算我被揭发了，这些数据也会被留下来；短期以内白塔会利用这些数据做些别的研究，但是我保证，五年、十年以后，人类实验会被重启的。”

“那么罗渽民的命就不重要了吗？之前他要是没撑过去呢？你难道要再养大一群‘外卡’吗？”李帝努觉得自己的太阳穴开始猛跳。

“罗渽民是特别的。我算过了，即使人为复制他的情况成功的几率也是少之又少。我确实不能失去他。”金道英说。

“这些事他有权知道。”李帝努攥紧了拳头，他对金道英的语气已经近乎威胁，“你不说的话我会去告诉他，到时候知道的就不只是他，还会有白塔的伦理协会。”

“他当然该知道，不是现在。至于你，你为什么生气呢？他现在这个样子才对你有好处吧，你利用他‘外卡’的体质做了多少无理取闹的事？”金道英的神色忽然变得轻松了。虽然他确实忌惮伦理协会介入，但是他似乎并不把李帝努本人当作威胁。

“因为如果他只是一个普通的向导他就可以——”

“和你绑定？”金道英居然噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你凭什么觉得作为普通向导的罗渽民会和你在一起？”金道英问。

“他为什么不会？”李帝努恨极了金道英自得的眼神，他隔着桌子一把攥住金道英的领子把他拽了起来。金道英刚才说到情感，罗渽民是喜欢他的，罗渽民怎么可能会不选择他。

“渽民特殊的体质不提，哪怕他就是个寻常向导，你真觉得他喜欢你就可以事事顺你心意了？你也从来没说过喜欢他吧，凭什么觉得他会一直守着你。如果有生理上比你更适合他的哨兵呢？或者比他更适合你的向导？你比我分明也好不到哪里去，我们都把他当物品；他是我的实验品，而你就更糟了，你利用他的感情却不回应，把他当做你的所属物。你那些一夜情对象根本就是你用来惩罚他无法和你配对的工具，你的占有欲是因为他的爱而得逞的，而爱是最卑劣的理由。”金道英朗声大笑起来。李帝努放开了他，金道英狼狈地摔回地上去，笑声却没有停止。李帝努摔门而去，他急着找到罗渽民；他要证明自己堂堂正正把罗渽民当人看，就只需要罗渽民的肯定。

路上他脑子乱糟糟的，他确实警告金道英罗渽民对他自己的状况有知情权，但是他却没有勇气告诉罗渽民真相。他无法想象罗渽民的反应。金道英的话甚至给他敲响了警钟，除非确实成为终身伴侣，谁也不知道会不会有更适合他们各自的哨兵和向导出现。更何况以罗渽民的情况，他的选择远不止一个李帝努。

很快罗渽民从走廊对面走过来，他显然是在沉思，连和李帝努擦肩而过都没有注意到。李帝努直接伸手拉住他。

“娜娜，假如——我是说假如——有一天你有机会不再做外卡，你会和——”李帝努问，他近乎讨好一样拉住罗渽民的手。他想问罗渽民还愿不愿意和他绑定，可是又不敢问出口。

“道英哥说过在我和志晟回来前不会给我安排别的临时结合对象了。所以你不用——”罗渽民说。

“不！我是说真的，哪怕不是我，哪怕是朴志晟也可以；如果你不是外卡——”

“志晟有过终身伴侣，你也会有。你们都不需要我。所以都无所谓，我习惯了。还不如现在这样。”罗渽民说，他轻轻挣开了李帝努拉住他的手准备离开，他还要去见金道英。李帝努原本站在原地不知道该怎么接话，忽然他想起了什么，小跑着追上罗渽民：“你刚才说回来前？你们要去哪？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 功能获得（gain of function）指的是基因突变中蛋白质原有够功能的活性提升或者产生新功能的现象。  
> [2] 原本的哨向设定强调分化并不受遗传控制，但是我觉得根据哨兵向导的性状（phenotype）描写，说完全没有遗传影响是不可能的。我觉得最贴近哨兵和向导表现的应该是身高这样受多个基因和环境同时影响的群体遗传学（quantitative genetics）。


	8. 倾颓

罗渽民收到了上战场的通知。

小型作战，目标是战区深处一个守卫森严的工厂；任务是破解工厂数据密钥，上传核心工程文件备份之后摧毁原件。

战争预备的通知是白塔发下来的，细节却需要和金道英讨论。罗渽民的搭档是朴志晟。金道英解释说考虑到他们两个非比寻常的组合条件，这次的任务相对简单；深入过程另有两对哨兵向导辅助，但潜入阶段只有他们两个。只要他们能顺利完成任务回来这一阶段的实验就算成功了。

罗渽民随口问他下一阶段的实验会是什么，很快就意识到金道英看他的眼神有些躲闪。

“不管接下来是什么，我觉得不会有比和暴走的哨兵结合更糟糕的实验方式了。”罗渽民打趣说。他毕竟和金道英共处了很久，虽然他是金道英的实验对象，但是测试时间之外金道英对他也算亲近。

“你还不知道——”金道英脱口而出。

“知道什么？”罗渽民问。

“啊，不是什么大事。等你和志晟平安回来，咱们谈谈。”金道英挤出一个笑容。

金道英有所保留的态度不提，李帝努似乎也开始逃避与他接触；罗渽民实际上并没有心情好奇金道英和李帝努到底给他预留了什么“惊喜”，战斗预备和连续几天的战前集中训练让他高度紧张。朴志晟倒是比他轻松多了——他本人的解释是他毕竟是“死过一次的人”——甚至临上战场的倒数第二天，朴志晟带着一包东西溜进宿舍，献宝一样给罗渽民瞧。

是酒。

罗渽民没说话，他在等朴志晟的解释。

“何以解忧，唯有杜康[1]。”朴志晟狡黠地笑笑。

“你才多大就学会借酒消愁了？”罗渽民和朴志晟一起在床边的地板上坐下。

“至少成年了。”朴志晟说，“哥喜欢喝酒吗？”

“我觉得不好喝。”罗渽民咂咂嘴。但是他已经把自己面前的酒喝掉了。白塔里的孩子非常清楚自己作为战士的职业前景，喝酒的场合少之又少；虽然朴志晟带来的只是度数很低的酒精饮料，但罗渽民实际并不知道自己的酒量如何，他只是不停地喝，偶尔对朴志晟说的话假装做个反应。过了一会罗渽民识到有人尝试从他手心里把酒瓶抽出去。他闭着眼用两只手去抱他的宝贝瓶子：“娜娜还想喝。”

“哥，你喝醉了。乖，躺下吧。”朴志晟把罗渽民按回床上去。罗渽民觉得自己好像要直接溺毙在棉花里。酒精的作用开始显现，蚀骨的痒在他皮肤下游走。罗渽民迟钝的神经意识到他的结合热要开始了，上次金道英给了他抑制剂，但是他不想去拿。

罗渽民缺少能放纵的机会，现在甚至仍在犹豫，尽管身体已经先一步行动了。他勉强用一边的胳膊支撑着自己，头不自觉地往后仰，另一只手悄悄往自己大腿之间遛。

朴志晟把地上的酒瓶撤了以防半夜有人踢到，一转头就看到罗渽民这幅模样。他红着脸别过头去，眼睛却不自觉往罗渽民身上瞟。他握了握拳，犹豫几下才跪坐到罗渽民腿之间。

“你搞什么？”罗渽民脸上酒醉的红晕沿着耳朵根已经淌进他领口里去，他笑着去揉朴志晟的头发，手干脆滑下去托住朴志晟的下巴，“别人看到会误会的。”

朴志晟觉得此时行为本身胜过任何语言解释，他拉着那只手直接移动到罗渽民半勃的阴茎上，他的手盖在罗渽民的手之上轻轻压了下去。罗渽民身子一抖。

“不是误会，我要和哥做那样的事。”朴志晟仰着头瞧他。

“我不是你的向导，你不需要——啊…”

朴志晟的手很大，掌根隔着裤子压着罗渽民的阴茎转了半圈，罗渽民话没说完已经只能乖乖在他手下喘息。

“我想和哥做那样的事。”朴志晟的眼睛可怜巴巴，但是这次的语气更坚决，像被惯坏了、一定要吃到糖的小孩子。

“而且这里哪里有别人呢？只有哥和我。还是说，哥担心会被帝努哥知道？”朴志晟问。听到李帝努的名字罗渽民果然一滞，他闭着眼想起他上一次的结合热，呼吸猛地收紧了。

“求你了，哥。忘了他，也忘了我；你只要想着你自己就好了。我们要去的是战场，战争是真的会吃人的；不管你能不能活着回来，都会有一部分属于自我的东西丢在那里。我失去了我的爱和我的理智，都是哥替我找回来的。哥不能像我一样。我只想让哥开心。”朴志晟轻轻摸着他的大腿让他放松。罗渽民依然闭着眼眉头紧皱，但朴志晟看到他点了点头，也没有漏掉他嘴里漏出的几乎微不可闻的叹息。

朴志晟受到鼓励一样重新在罗渽民两腿之间坐好。他又隔着罗渽民的裤子在他大腿内侧戳戳按按，等到罗渽民浑身都被兴奋的颤栗占据之后才慢慢帮他把裤子褪掉。

罗渽民上半身还穿着紧绷的黑色作战服，朴志晟直接隔着那层人造布料舔了上去。罗渽民的腹肌被他舌尖挑逗得痒，一个劲地弓着后背向后躲。朴志晟一只手按住他的大腿，一只手握住罗渽民的阴茎。

朴志晟的手很大，却不像李帝努因为长久握弓磨出不均匀的茧。他有节奏地上下套弄到罗渽民的性器完全挺立，这期间罗渽民随着他的动作挤出一连串细碎的声音。朴志晟捏着他的大腿鼓励他：“哥，叫出来吧，喊谁的名字都行。只要你开心。”然后他低头含住了罗渽民勃起的阴茎，用舌头去描顶端小孔的边缘和粉色的冠；他尽量收紧口腔往里吞，顶到喉咙时吞咽反射的震动让罗渽民喘得更大声。

朴志晟做得非常专注，甚至没有留意罗渽民的表情；直到罗渽民穿过他头发的手猛地收紧时他才意识到自己进程猛烈。他暂时离开了罗渽民的阴茎，唾液拉出一条线，他花了一点时间仔细打量罗渽民快要崩溃时的脸：紧皱的眉毛、颤抖的睫毛和翻红的脸颊。是他的杰作。

“我是谁？”朴志晟问。

“帝努…帝努…”罗渽民说。他完全成为了结合热的俘虏，现在已经在释放边缘；朴志晟忽然停止动作让他无法承受，浑沌的意识里他想起上一次在禁闭室里也被这样不上不下地“折磨”。

“嗯。”朴志晟半跪着贴近罗渽民的颈窝，在他颈动脉附近的皮肤舔咬着寻找脉搏的痕迹，手也回到罗渽民的阴茎。罗渽民射出来的时候喊的依然是李帝努的名字，朴志晟用手套弄着带罗渽民度过整个高潮；罗渽民的精液大部分落在自己小腹和朴志晟手上；他颤抖得厉害，甚至有一点溅到了朴志晟下巴上。

“哥真棒，做得好。”朴志晟小声对罗渽民说。他看了一眼房门，决定优先照顾罗渽民的状况。他简单擦拭罗渽民身上和自己手上的精液，又哄着他换了宽松的衣服。罗渽民仍在闭着眼大声喘息，身子软得像没有骨头；朴志晟帮他换衣服时必要或者不必要的触碰让他简直要沦陷。罗渽民发出几声讨要更多肢体接触的轻哼，但朴志晟最后只摸摸他的头劝他好好休息。接着朴志晟打开门，不出意料地看见李帝努就站在外面。

“他喝了多少？”李帝努走进房间时黑着脸问。

“哥都听到了？”朴志晟仍在门口站着，舌尖舔了舔仍然亮晶晶的嘴唇。下巴上罗渽民的精液被他用手背快速抹掉了。他指的自然不止罗渽民喊李帝努的名字，还有在那之前罗渽民因为他而兴奋地呻吟，甚至再往前他们的对话。拜他灵敏的感官所赐，朴志晟一早就发现李帝努了。

“他喝了多少？”李帝努无动于衷。

“两瓶半。”朴志晟指一指角落里的瓶子。李帝努快速跟着他的动作看一眼，然后就弯腰把罗渽民抱了起来。

“不要让我知道有下次，他不是你的向导。”李帝努说。

“也不是你的。哥最没有资格说这种话了。”朴志晟说，但是他并没有要阻拦李帝努的意思，耸耸肩就把通向房门的路让开了。

李帝努安置罗渽民期间罗渽民一直在不耐烦地乱动。李帝努打开自己的房间门时罗渽民差点摔到地上去，李帝努几乎要做出把罗渽民扔出去的架势时罗渽民才可怜巴巴地拽紧他的衣服不再动弹。

把罗渽民塞进被窝之后——让罗渽民规规矩矩地在原地躺好花了一点时间——李帝努又回到隔壁去找金道英给罗渽民发的抑制剂。朴志晟不在房间，似乎是去洗澡了。房间里仍有一点暧昧的味道，李帝努觉得头痛。他快速检查了几个罗渽民可能会收纳抑制剂的地方，很快就带着注射液回去了。

静脉输液起效较快，很快罗渽民就因为镇静的药物沉沉睡着。他的头发仍因为汗水歪歪扭扭地黏在额头上，李帝努用嘴唇试了试，确认他的体温已经开始下降。

罗渽民的抑制剂没有打开过，说明这是他和李帝努身体结合以来唯一的结合热。李帝努想起在禁闭室他在内心许诺过的让罗渽民享受的“下次”，觉得自己有些好笑；实际让罗渽民放松并且享受的是朴志晟，李帝努的心在嫉妒边界滚了一圈。朴志晟说的很对，他确实全都听到了。罗渽民喊他名字的时候他确实有一点得意，罗渽民的感情依然偏向他。

可是罗渽民的理智呢。朴志晟不会做罗渽民不愿意的事，这种越界行为是得到罗渽民同意的。出乎意料的是李帝努意识到自己不觉得生气，只是认识到罗渽民已经开始放弃他的事实让李帝努有了极大的危机感，然而和金道英不欢而散之后他意识到他的占有欲必须给他的理智让步。

罗渽民的脖子上扔有朴志晟留下的吻痕。李帝努想了想，凑过去辗转留下一个更大的，算是让他眼不见为净的掩饰。除此之外他什么都没做，就只是在接受输液的罗渽民旁边坐了一晚上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 出自曹操《短歌行》。杜康是中国传说中擅长酿酒的人物。


	9. 观火

朴志晟觉得自己硬到发疼，他没有听到隔壁房间传来任何声响，便直接走去冲冷水澡。朴志晟任由冷水淌过他发热的皮肤，但是欲望丝毫没有冷却的迹象。他叹了口气，妥协地伸手握住了自己的阴茎。

朴志晟用手圈着自己的性器上下，流水的声音掩盖了他的喘息；他在接近根部的地方施加压力，快速地抽动几下之后又慢慢抚摸过阴茎整体，手心经过顶端时随意揉搓出的前液很快就被冷水冲走了。

恢复以来他偶尔会在洗澡的时候自慰排解欲望，脑海里跟随感官浪潮飘起来了是一张模糊人像重叠而成的脸。最近他才逐渐看清那是罗渽民的长相。

自从被罗渽民从暴走的精神地狱里拉回来之后，他想起从前向导的时间就越来越少。他依然爱他早逝的配偶，但是也逐渐接受失去他的事实；那份从生理到心理都契合的热烈的爱已经被命运磨平了。

他同时也爱罗渽民，但只希望他过得好；罗渽民不会属于他，他也不属于罗渽民。他们是两个无法和他人结合的人；尽管原因不同，却同时肩负命运施加的沉重情感。有的时候朴志晟会幻想如果他们不是哨兵和向导、各自都是普通人，是否就不必受这样的苦；可是这种前提下他们的生活甚至不会有交集，命运给他送上了和罗渽民相遇的特等席位门票，自然需要索取报酬。

放弃自怨自艾之后朴志晟开始有一点自豪，罗渽民的特殊体质让他成为绝无仅有的精神弥赛亚[1]，但目前有幸被他拯救的也只有朴志晟一个，他对罗渽民的情感其他人无法感同身受：这是一种尚未被滥用的情感，只为那当之无愧的唯一一人[2]。

想到罗渽民时朴志晟的身子猛地绷紧了，射精时他粉红色的阴茎在掌心里抖动起来；朴志晟几乎要站不住，他向后倒退着靠上冰凉的瓷砖，性器歪歪弹上他的小腹，发出黏糊糊的“啪”的一声。

朴志晟的手心里盛着他的解放，可是胸腔里的燥热感仍然没有消散。他意识到他对罗渽民柏拉图式的纯粹精神爱情只是个他用来欺骗自己的幌子。朴志晟渴望罗渽民，但是他无意索取罗渽民的专一或承诺。

朴志晟胡乱擦掉身上的水，溜回自己的房间去；他捡起罗渽民刚才穿过的作战服上衣爬到自己床上去——接下来肯定会弄得乱糟糟，他不好意思赖在罗渽民床上——从枕头底下摸出一小支润滑，他胡乱往自己手上倒出一些就向后探去。他很久没这么做了，被撑开的感觉非常明显，却引着他继续往深处探；只需要两根手指和一点恰到好处的弯曲——

为了不发出声音朴志晟咬住了罗渽民的衣服，上面精液的腥膻味道还没有散去，很快又被他的涎水打湿了。他的另一只手再次圈住了他起立的欲望，尽量保证两只手的运动节奏一致。

朴志晟歪着脑袋把罗渽民的衣服吐出去，屈起膝盖时双腿大开；他不自觉地向上顶胯把阴茎往手心里送，臌胀的快感在他小腹收紧时几乎要达到顶峰。

“哥——娜娜，娜娜！”

他从来没有当面喊过罗渽民“娜娜”，因为这个名字在李帝努和罗渽民本人的舌尖喉头各自滚过一遍之后就又了特殊意味。但是他的行为已经越界，在罗渽民听不到的时候在称呼上放宽要求也没有关系。

高潮之前首先溢出的是他的眼泪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 宗教用语，指上帝派到人世的救世主。  
> [2] 化用史蒂芬·茨维格《灼人的秘密》，原句是：对于爱的力量，假若仅仅依据它的起因…那么它必定会被误判…一种过于沉重的情感，一种尚未滥用的情感在此等待着，此刻正在张开双臂迎向那似乎当之无愧的第一人。来自微博@欧洲文学bot。


	10. 登程

罗渽民醒的时候首先看到的是李帝努一双充满血丝的红眼睛，然后他看到头顶的天花板——并非朴志晟的上铺——也就是说他在李帝努的房间里。李帝努看到他醒过来，反而把罗渽民盖着的被子掖紧了。

再休息一下，李帝努的眼睛说。

该休息的是你，罗渽民的眼睛说。他往边上挪了挪，意思是不介意和李帝努一起躺一会，李帝努终于小心翼翼爬进被窝里来。罗渽民觉得李帝努这个样子有点好笑，分明是他的房间他的床，李帝努却一副战战兢兢害怕被自己赶出去的样子。接着他试到李帝努在被窝里摸索到他的手，手背好像有点肿，然后他嗅到房间里没有散去的注射抑制剂的味道。

他们并肩平躺着，谁也没有说话。罗渽民很累，身子像被拆散了重新装回去；他在宿醉的头痛里闭上眼睛，昨晚的记忆开始回笼。他想到酒精，接着是朴志晟的手，然后是李帝努和朴志晟的交谈，只是内容他记不清了。

罗渽民想起那个无辜被李帝努揍的向导，开始担心李帝努是不是也和朴志晟起了冲突。为求心安他打算等李帝努睡着偷偷爬起来回到自己房间去，他闭着眼睛仔细听，等到李帝努呼吸平稳时才缓缓朝着李帝努的方向转过去，没想到李帝努从刚才就一直盯着他看。看到他笑得眼睛眯成一条线的样子，罗渽民这么做显然是正中他下怀。

李帝努也侧过身来，手顺势滑到罗渽民腰上去，过了一会就得寸进尺溜进罗渽民衣服里去了；但是他的动作仅止于此，指节上的茧在罗渽民腰上蹭，有一点痒。他的手心很热。

“志晟他——”罗渽民忍不住问。

“他好得很，我刚才出去的时候他甚至还在赖床。你该担心你自己，为什么喝酒？不是不喜欢喝吗？”李帝努的回答连珠炮一样把他的问题顶了回去。

“我——”

“结合热为什么不来找我？你分明喊的是我的名字，哪怕那时候是朴志晟——”李帝努说，他的下颌线绷紧了。罗渽民无心在这个问题上和他纠缠，他当然也很想抓着李帝努的领子说这不关他的事，但这只会让解释不清的事情越来越多。他们在沉默里僵持着，直到听见外面朴志晟起床的声音。罗渽民长舒一口气，他也该起来了。没想到李帝努在他有动作前就按住了他：“不是明天才出发吗——”

“今天还要做最后的确认。道英哥很重视这次行动。”罗渽民说。没想到听到金道英的名字李帝努打了个冷颤，罗渽民不解，却还是伸手攀上李帝努的侧脸，拇指抚摩过他的脸颊尝试安慰他。李帝努心里乱成一团麻，想要道破罗渽民身世的话几乎就要冲口而出，但是他不敢让罗渽民在战前分心。最终他说：“等你回来，我有很重要的事情和你说。”

“什么事情不能现在告诉我。万一我不回来了怎么办？”罗渽民低低笑出了声。他们是白塔长大的孩子，上战场是宿命。罗渽民认为自己不会怕、不该怕、更不能怕。他没有说“回不来”，希望听起来像他故意。这是个恶劣的玩笑。

“平安回来。”李帝努说。他凑近了罗渽民。他想要亲吻他，罗渽民的话却真的让他害怕这是最后一次。罗渽民明白了他的心思，在他嘴角快速啄了一下。

“平安回来。你和朴志晟那小子都是。”李帝努说，他首先从床上爬了起来。

罗渽民这次和金道英碰面并非是在他的办公室，而是在行动指挥所。他到场时朴志晟已经在了，像是什么没发生一样照常和他打招呼，这反而让罗渽民不好意思起来。

金道英难得迟到，他们趁这个机会和辅助他们的其他战士们熟络起来。其中一对哨兵和向导也是金道英项目里的实验对象，那个哨兵感叹说参与项目的人论谁都以为罗渽民和李帝努会是一对，没想到罗渽民第一次上战场时身边却是比他们年纪更小的孩子。

“说什么呢，不要小瞧志晟。他是我的搭档。”罗渽民佯装生气，把朴志晟拉得离自己更近一点。他还想接着说朴志晟能力超群、也上过战场时姗姗来迟的金道英推门进来。他身后跟着面无表情的李帝努。

“今天起帝努会作为指挥团队的一员辅助我。潜入任务开始后他会和我轮班。”金道英解释说。他的眼睛在在场的人脸上转了一圈，唯独没有看罗渽民。最后的战前会议同时也是为李帝努解释详情，不管是行动概述、确认装备还是热身和模拟训练他都寸步不离地跟着罗渽民，但是他的眼睛从来没有落在他身上，除了必要的工作内容一句多余的话也没有，好像他真的完完全全是为了工作而来。甚至连最后一晚朴志晟要缠着罗渽民一起睡时他也没有反应。

启程时主动告别的是罗渽民。他坐在运输机里，背对着窗户，猜测送他们上运输机的李帝努已经回到指挥所向金道英复命。罗渽民摇了摇头，是时候忘掉地面上的一切人和事，现在他们只以完成任务为唯一目标。这时他才不可遏制地紧张起来，旁边的朴志晟在一边按住了他的手。

“哥这么舍不得帝努哥，要是出了什么事，你就丢下我使劲跑。”朴志晟笑着说。罗渽民想要争辩，抬头看朴志晟的表情却发现他是认真的。

“胡说什么呢，”罗渽民说，他把被朴志晟按住的手掌翻过来，回卧住朴志晟，“我们是搭档，任何时候我都不会丢下你不管。”

直到飞行员指示他们即将降落时朴志晟才松开罗渽民的手。在其他两对士兵的辅助下他们很快接近了化工厂，巨大水泥建筑的轮廓迫近了他们。罗渽民和朴志晟对视一眼，接下来他们只能信任和依靠彼此。

任务开始。


	11. 孤城

出发前罗渽民已经把化工厂的地图刻在了脑子里，他们也对驻守的防御部队力量做了计算。最开始的几个走廊里出现的士兵数量确实和预估数量相差无几，这甚至给了罗渽民他是在玩电子游戏的错觉。

罗渽民和朴志晟配合默契。到达核心区域前的最后一个拐角守卫力量明显增加了。更接近拐角的罗渽民悄悄丢出一个闪光弹，紧接着带着护目镜的朴志晟就压低身子溜了过去。朴志晟只靠一把匕首和几个士兵缠斗起来，而罗渽民用一把短弓替他清理周围的麻烦。他们带着枪，却默契地没有使用；接近数据库前他们要尽可能地保持低调，狭窄地带也需要避免误伤。罗渽民确认他们没有引来支援后也加入近身战斗，他用短弓勾住一个士兵握枪的手，直接用轻金属制的弓臂拧断了他的胳膊，紧跟着手肘击中他的胸口，趁着对方痛呼时罗渽民绕到背后拧断了他的脖子。

罗渽民和朴志晟用这群守卫身上搜罗出的门禁卡进入数据库，接入入侵设备后他们也不敢掉以轻心。虽然他们首先关闭了工厂的警报系统，但是很难说会不会触发独立的安保措施。数据上传完成时他们稍稍松了一口气，想要离开时却迎面遇上敌方的增援部队。他们边打边退，无意间却更进入厂区深处。出乎意料的是这里几乎没有守卫，他们小心经过几个狭窄的走廊时头顶忽然传来倒数计时的警报声。

“他们想要炸掉这里！”朴志晟大喊。但是这里只有光滑狭窄、不知通往何处的走廊。敌方的人一定是故意将他们逼到这个无处可躲的地方。很快地面剧烈地摇晃起来，爆炸的声浪快速逼近了他们。罗渽民和朴志晟都下意识朝着走廊另一头跑去，罗渽民看到朴志晟眼里死灰一般的神色，想来他自己的也是一样。

被爆炸的热量追上时朴志晟眼疾手快扑倒了罗渽民。朴志晟尝试把罗渽民扣在自己怀里，只是在巨大能量的推动下他们只能任由自己被无形的力量摆弄，朴志晟实际能做到的也只有抓紧罗渽民。罗渽民隐约听见他发出一声痛苦的闷哼。翻滚途中罗渽民尝试抓住些什么，但是天花板和墙壁都开始摇摇欲坠。罗渽民后背落地时借着冲力把自己和朴志晟推进一个岔路，冲击波被分流之后他们的速度有所减慢。罗渽民视线模糊，耳朵里仍有蜂鸣声，但他仍然隐约看到前面闪烁的代表安全出口的绿灯。两侧的建筑快要坍塌时他堪堪把朴志晟推进那道狭窄的门，紧接着姗姗来迟的火焰将他一起推进安全出口。迎接罗渽民的是仿佛永无尽头的黑暗——

罗渽民首先感受到眩晕，然后是额角的疼痛。他头顶笼罩着朴志晟的阴影。朴志晟撕掉了作战服的袖子，打湿了布料正帮他擦拭额头上的擦伤。

“我晕过去了多久？”罗渽民爬起来时吃痛地低吟一声，他浑身的关节都疼，大概是因为在地上躺了太久。他检查了下手腕上的体征监控系统，屏幕被敲碎了，但是系统似乎还在正常运作。

“我不知道，我的电池烧坏了。”朴志晟说。罗渽民拆掉了自己的电池丢给朴志晟。重启朴志晟的系统之后他们意识到距离局部爆炸发生已经过去了13小时。

“这里没有信号，大概是有某种屏蔽系统。”朴志晟说。罗渽民开始沿着房间边缘仔细观察：这是一间长方形的密闭房间，除了天花板上的通风口以外似乎并不能找到任何开口；出乎意料的是这里竟然有食物和水，刚才朴志晟替他清理伤口的水大概就是从这里来的。

“看来是个紧急避难场所。”罗渽民说。信号屏蔽很有可能是爆炸辐射保护。这至少说明他们是有办法出去的，尽管无法和白塔保持联系，他们必须有耐心。

朴志晟也准备起身，但是他倒吸了一口冷气又跌了回去。罗渽民这才注意到他的情况，朴志晟背后有一块不大不小的擦伤，肩胛骨处的作战服磨出几个洞。

“因为在背后看不到所以就短暂地忘掉了。”朴志晟心虚地笑笑。罗渽民给他比划了一下擦伤的大小之后他更一副无所谓的样子：“比我想象的伤口要小。”

“逞什么强。”罗渽民替他简单清创时故意多用了一点力，朴志晟干脆装模作样喊痛。简单吃了些房间里保存的食物以后他们并排靠墙坐下尝试恢复体力。罗渽民忽然低低笑出了声，朴志晟困惑地歪了歪头。

“我只是在想，帝努他要是知道我们失联的话会是什么反应。尽管平时很会无理取闹，他作为战友还是非常靠谱的。”罗渽民说。

“帝努哥又没有上过战场[1]。”朴志晟打趣道。他其实想说哥其实很在意他会不会担心，看着罗渽民的表情他又说不出口。

“模拟训练他做的很好，而且——”罗渽民把后半句咽了下去。朴志晟猜测他对李帝努的信任不仅出于多年同僚的默契，最终他垂着眼帘问：“哥到底有多喜欢帝努哥呢？”

“你不是都看到了吗？”罗渽民反问，他的眼睛几乎要弯成月牙形，可是笑不达眼底。

“我想听哥自己讲。”朴志晟说。罗渽民的神色有些松动，朴志晟以为他真的会挑那些让他心有触动的李帝努的事情来说，没想到罗渽民随口说：“大概是认识的时间太久，除了喜欢他好像没有别的选择了。”

朴志晟没有接话。

“但是现在，现在不一样了。回去以后，只要我们能回去我会试着——”罗渽民没有把话说完，爆炸发生的时候他真的以为自己要死了，那一瞬间他想了很多，包括李帝努会不会难过、如果他不是外卡这一切是不是都会不一样、甚至如果他不是白塔长大的孩子——

朴志晟不知道他是不是认真的，但是无论如何他希望罗渽民未来能过得轻松一点，他拍拍他的肩：“我们会回去的。”

“嗯。”罗渽民点点头。他和朴志晟决定轮流休息，为了保持体温他们靠得很近；现在朴志晟靠着他的颈窝睡着了。罗渽民想到他临走前金道英和李帝努都说有重要的事情要和他讲：不管出于什么理由，还有人在等他们回去。

他们在这个密闭的室内待了三天，需要时刻保存体力和精神，为此连精神结合都做得快而短暂。罗渽民和朴志晟已经把这个房间的表面结构钻研透彻，仍然想不出出去的方法。唯一明显的通路是房间角落里根本无法容人通过的通风口。罗渽民蹲在边上看了很久，猛得站起来时只觉得头晕；朴志晟在后面接住了他。

朴志晟光顾着检查罗渽民的状况，罗渽民抿着嘴一言不发吓了他一跳，没想到罗渽民忽然惊喜地坐起来：“这个房间大约有45立方米的空间，光靠这个不到半平米大小的换气口氧气含量根本支撑不了三天[2]——”

“也就是说这里一定有别的通风口！”朴志晟也明白过来。他们沿着房间四壁摸索半天，终于意识到地面板块的关窍。房间中央利用阴影和重叠的地砖布置遮挡了实际的通风口，罗渽民和朴志晟合力把挡板和过滤器撬开。这时气流的方向变得明显，他们可以出去了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 这个华点是我的盲生夏夏提出来的。  
> [2] 计算方式如下：按照大气中氧气占21%的比例计算，45立方米的房间里大约有9450L的氧气。一个成年人每日平均氧气消耗约为660L，因此两个人三天大约消耗3960L，即总氧气含量的40%。这会导致房间内空气中氧气的比例降至12.6%。低氧环境会因为大脑缺氧而造成判断力下降、过度劳累和失落；12%以下有永久心脏伤害的风险，可以导致眩晕、恶心和呕吐。他们还能保持正常的生理反应说明房间通风状况良好。


	12. 破晓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drink with me to days gone by  
> Can it be you fear to die?  
> Will the world remember you  
> When you fall?  
> Could it be your death  
> Means nothing at all?  
> Is your life just one more lie?

前往战区途中李帝努恨不得能再快一点。

爆炸发生时是金道英挑大梁，他为了保存体力在指挥所的椅子上小憩。他和金道英每12小时交班一次，金道英说他其实可以回宿舍休息，但是除非必要李帝努拒绝离开。罗渽民他们出发几天后警报响起时他直接从椅子上弹了起来挤到金道英身边去，和失联报告一起递上来的是战区辅助小队乘坐的运输机在更早的时候遭遇地对空打击的消息，尚且没有人员死亡，但是运输机坠毁、出现重伤员的情况下罗渽民和朴志晟在战区内已经孤立无援。最糟糕的情况发生了。

李帝努主动请缨去救人时金道英被他的气势吓了一跳，但是对于李帝努会做这种事他丝毫不惊讶，最后的战前会议开始前李帝努出现在他办公室软硬兼施地想要加入指挥团队时也是一样。

李帝努不安稳地坐在轻型运输机里尝试闭目养神，他身边是金道英有备无患提前抽调好的救援小组，同时也有一支小队出发去接应辅助小队。他们现在是在和时间赛跑，必须要在敌人增援赶到前从半个化工厂的废墟里找到罗渽民和朴志晟。李帝努皱紧了眉头，哪怕是用手他也会把这两个家伙从断壁残垣下面挖出来，然后他们会一起回家。

为了躲避侦测他们在路上花费了额外的时间，李帝努带人轻装简行突破了不少计划外的阻碍，接近化工厂花了两天多。化工厂废墟外围的增援也不少。李帝努有些心急，他已经能看到化工厂的半边残垣，却很快被敌方的哨兵围攻。李帝努暗叫不好时化工厂方向忽然有一支穿云箭呼啸着破空而出，趁着几个哨兵分神之际，先发后至的朴志晟将包围撕出一条口子。李帝努立刻朝着那支箭出现的方向跑，很快在残垣一处制高点看到罗渽民，看到罗渽民几乎完好无损地在原地继续搭弓瞄准时李帝努总算松了口气。和李帝努汇合时罗渽民的神色没有变化，他从制高点滑下来前还顺手解决了想要从背后接近李帝努的两个哨兵。

罗渽民确实一刻也顾不上看李帝努，但是对面的士兵显然也发现了罗渽民的位置，火力已经朝着他的方向转移。他和朴志晟的精神结合已经保持了三个小时，毕竟从那个紧急避难房间出来之后他和朴志晟就知道会有一场硬仗。与此同时，李帝努收到飞行员的通知，运输机已经趁乱接近了化工厂，果然发动机的轰鸣声接踵而至。

“罗渽民！”李帝努朝罗渽民喊。

“先和志晟汇合！他是我的搭档！我不能丢下他！” 罗渽民快速看一眼运输机的方向就明白了他的意思，却执拗地接着往人群里钻，朴志晟那边情况也不轻松。李帝努清楚此刻相互配合才是最有可能让他们全部全身而退的方法，他跟上罗渽民；尽管没有精神结合，李帝努和罗渽民靠着多年默契几乎势不可挡。三人汇合后他们都觉得心安了很多，只要他们能回到运输机上就能逃出生天。运输机没有降落，但是牵引绳已经准备好，救援小组的其他人都开始朝悬停的运输机收拢。

偏偏此时他们身边响起一个敌方哨兵的嘶吼声，即使在嘈杂的运输飞机的发动机轰鸣下依然清晰可闻。朴志晟对这种状态再明白不过：战斗中保持高度精神结合的哨兵在混战中失去向导即将暴走，朝着同样是向导的罗渽民扑了过来。他动作极快，罗渽民甚至尚未收弓那个眼睛猩红的哨兵就已经攻到他面前来。罗渽民回手想用自己的短弓格挡，没想到反应更快的朴志晟已经硬生生接下了。

朴志晟发出哀嚎时罗渽民不敢分神，精神结合下他对朴志晟的疼痛感同身受，只能堪堪用自己的身子把朴志晟往李帝努身边撞。李帝努已经明白了他的意思，他驾着左臂骨折的朴志晟快速穿过几个人朝着运输机的方向跑，然后他给朴志晟挂好了牵引绳。

“不！不行——”朴志晟挣扎道，但是他受了伤又被牵引绳勾住，无法移动太多。

“他希望你活着回去。”李帝努说，他松手时牵引绳自动上升将朴志晟拉了上去。运输机的伙伴将朴志晟拉进机舱，已经有人开始固定他受伤的胳膊。

那个暴走的哨兵开始无差别地朝周围人攻击，很快化工厂的另外一半残垣也开始摇摇欲坠；小范围的爆炸接连发生，爆炸的热浪对悬停的运输机产生了不小的震荡，其中裹挟着的金属碎片直接撞碎了尾部舱门连接牵引绳的部件。牵引绳只剩下李帝努手里的那一根，他想给罗渽民扣上时罗渽民却用手阻止了他。罗渽民回头看了一眼那个暴走的敌方哨兵，深知如果他的行动得不到控制化工厂产生大范围的连锁爆炸只是时间问题，轻型运输机大概无法及时离开，甚至无法抵抗爆炸产生的能量。

“哥！你不能去！” 罗渽民终止和朴志晟的精神结合时朴志晟已经明白过来，他捂着左肩匍匐在机舱边缘冲罗渽民喊。

“等我回来。”罗渽民对他说，“道英哥说只要你能安稳坚持过这场战役情况就会彻底稳定，他们就不会把你带回去监禁了。”

接着罗渽民给李帝努扣好牵引绳：“好好活着。你会找到可以终身匹配的向导的。”

时间不容浪费，但是罗渽民离开前摘掉了李帝努的胸章，又把自己的塞进李帝努的口袋里。他丢下一句“见章如面”就掉头跑向敌方的失控哨兵。化工厂周围的震荡已经开始，运输机不得不开始拉升。身体离开地面时李帝努仍然想要伸手去抓罗渽民，最终却只能在灰蒙蒙的空气里看着罗渽民的影子消失在废墟之下。

李帝努扣着运输机的边缘撕心裂肺地喊罗渽民的名字时朴志晟死命拉住了他。再也看不见那摊废墟之后李帝努浑浑噩噩站起来，他看到朴志晟绷紧却依然冷静的脸恨不得给他一拳；但是死里逃生的虚无感缠住了他的脚步，李帝努瘫坐在地上。

罗渽民是个骗子！很久以前他们在禁闭室第一次身体结合前罗渽民分明说如果他放弃自救不会有人救他，可是罗渽民不光把他拉了起来，甚至把自己的位置留给了他。朴志晟也是！他是这次战役罗渽民理论上的搭档，可是他们刚刚才失去罗渽民，朴志晟却一点悲恸的反应都没有。到底为什么？

朴志晟在李帝努面前跪下，他的手在颤抖，但是他翻转出手腕上的搭档信息时屏幕一角仍有罗渽民作战服的定位——理论上也是罗渽民本人——坐标甚至在缓慢移动。

“他没死——”李帝努顺着朴志晟颤抖的声音向上抬头，年轻哨兵的眼泪砸在他脸上，“他根本就没死！他会回来的！他让我等他回来的。”朴志晟赌气一样在李帝努对面坐下，两个哨兵在回去的路上相对无言。

迎接他们的是同样表情严肃的金道英。他告诉他们罗渽民作战服的坐标已经移动到热战区域以外。这姑且算是个好消息。然而金道英提出的搜救计划依然被驳回了，理由是罗渽民作为样本固然重要，但是犯不上为他一个人牺牲更多士兵的生命。白塔不知道金道英人为修改了实验进程，认为金道英收集的基因组数据已经足够用动物模型重新模拟“外卡”的特征。至于朴志晟，他的情况已经回到稳定水平，白塔只当他是个普通哨兵；知情的金道英也信守诺言许他自由。

养伤期间的朴志晟不愿把他的体征监控系统交回去，金道英默许了。他们的作战用具上全都刻着身份序列，朴志晟带回来的是罗渽民的电池。罗渽民作战服的GPS定位最初仍时不时移动，根据最新的前线情报，那里是中立地带的平民区。白塔系统里罗渽民被通报失踪，李帝努和朴志晟都暂时松了一口气。

可是三周以后电池电量用尽，他们失去了最后有关罗渽民的消息。


	13. 尾声

阶段性的胜利之后李帝努和朴志晟的距离反而被拉近了。这场战争之后帝国会需要更多战士，筛选高等级哨兵和向导的实验仍在进行。从罗渽民身上获取的数据成为了宝贵的研究资料，为和人类向导匹配不良的哨兵配备模拟结合时生理学状态的药物实验顺利进入三期临床试验[1]，负责人仍然是金道英。李帝努和朴志晟颇有默契地同时报名参加，毕竟这算是目前最接近罗渽民的方法。

他们之间仍有隔阂，但是偶尔也能放宽心交谈，话题除了生活日常当然只有罗渽民。最开始他们仍互有嫉妒不甘，但是他们也知道宿舍里的另一个人就是这个世界上唯一还记得那个活生生的罗渽民、不把他当实验样本的人。

朴志晟不上交体征监控系统的代价是这套设备——连带罗渽民的电池——被上报为战损，想要不被白塔发现的充电并重新启动极其困难。白塔内失踪人口通报死亡的时限是两年，他们和金道英约好在这一天重新打开系统确认罗渽民的坐标。屏幕上出现“失去联络”时金道英首先起身离开了。

看到罗渽民的档案被从“失踪”正式改为“阵亡”时李帝努的神色没什么变化，等待已经是常态，再多一天、几天、一年、几年也没关系。但是或许他们正在逐渐放弃希望，朴志晟把系统交了回去。

第二天，金道英终止了他所有的实验，向白塔的伦理协会自首了。

过了几天李帝努训练结束回到宿舍时，发现桌子上放着一个空白的信封。他拆开时发现里面并没有留下只言片语，只有一小块金属“叮咚”一下掉出来。

是他的胸章[2]。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 药理学概念，临床药理试验四个阶段依次是安全测试，药效测试，人类样本测试，PMST。  
> [2] 章节“孤城”里娜娜把手腕显示系统的电池给了星星，所以体征监控系统被切断了，所以他们并不知道娜娜实际有没有出事，仅靠战服坐标的移动不代表娜娜本人还活着。开放结局有但不仅限于以下几种理解方式： 小梨的胸章被寄回来是因为娜娜回答了小梨“如果不做外卡想和谁绑定的问题”，也可以认为是他不想再见小梨（因为见章如面），也可以认为是他战死了中立地带的人找到梨的胸章寄了回来。


End file.
